


wedding bells

by imposterhuman



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Soft Bruce Banner, soft tony stark, tony stark is a hopeless romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24883762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imposterhuman/pseuds/imposterhuman
Summary: Tony was pretty sure it was illegal to be miserable at his best friend’s wedding, and he was a filthy criminal who deserved to be thrown in jail. Well. maybe not jail, but definitely thrownsomewhere. Preferably far away from the wedding.He’d done everything he was supposed to do: give a kickass Best Man speech, hang around for happy photos, and even stay sober so that he could subtly monitor other scene-causing members of the wedding party. And he’d done it with a smile! Because he was happy for Rhodey and Carol, honestly he was. He couldn’t think of two people who deserved this happiness more than his friends. It was just… the whole wedding fanfare reminded him how damnlonelyhe was.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Tony Stark, background Carol Danvers/James "Rhodey" Rhodes
Comments: 7
Kudos: 118





	wedding bells

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy!!

Tony was pretty sure it was illegal to be miserable at his best friend’s wedding, and he was a filthy criminal who deserved to be thrown in jail. Well. maybe not jail, but definitely thrown  _ somewhere _ . Preferably far away from the wedding. 

He’d done everything he was supposed to do: give a kickass Best Man speech, hang around for happy photos, and even stay sober so that he could subtly monitor other scene-causing members of the wedding party. And he’d done it with a smile! Because he was happy for Rhodey and Carol, honestly he was. He couldn’t think of two people who deserved this happiness more than his friends. It was just… the whole wedding fanfare reminded him how damn  _ lonely  _ he was.

Since his last relationship had ended with him in the ER and Rhodey punching Ty Stone in the face, Tony had had terrible luck with love. And he was, at heart, a huge romantic, so it wasn’t something that sat well with him. He remedied the problem with shitty wine and even shittier soap operas, but it wasn’t a long term fix. 

God, he needed to get a boyfriend. Unfortunately, it wasn’t like the perfect guy was just going to run into him at Rhodey’s wedding; that would be too close to a Hallmark movie, and Tony’s life was anything but one of those. With a sigh, he resigned himself to yet another lonely night.

At least the wedding was winding down and he could go home. Rhodey and Carol were, as expected, wrapped up in each other; they probably wouldn’t even notice he was gone. He felt bad about sneaking out, but being miserable and broody in the corner would probably bring down the mood of their wedding, right? He was doing them a favor, in a roundabout way. Still, he resolved to send them a really nice honeymoon gift. 

The back door of the venue was looking more and more appealing to Tony. The crowd had more or less shifted away from it, so he could probably slip out without having to say long, drawn-out goodbyes. If he was lucky, he could even snag one of the complimentary mini champagne bottles. 

Tony was halfway out the door, champagne securely in hand, when another body sent him careening into the wall. He caught himself with a yelp and turned to look at who he’d run into, apologies already forming on his lips.

“Sorry, so sorry,” he babbled, but he lost his words as he took in the man before him. 

The first word that came to mind was  _ cute _ , of all things. The man was an adult, he shouldn’t have been  _ cute _ , but his soft smile and curly hair begged to differ. His suit was wrinkled and green tie askew from where he’d fallen to the ground in their collision. His brown curls were a mess, too, but Tony didn’t think that was because of the fall.

He recognized the man vaguely. Bruce Banner was a friend of Carol’s, and they’d worked on a project together once or twice, but they’d had very limited contact and had never properly met. Tony was sure if they had, he would’ve fallen head over heels immediately. Bruce looked like he was very easy to fall in love with.

“Not your fault,” Bruce said, standing dusting himself off with a wry smile. “I should’ve been watching where I was going.”

“We can share the blame for this one,” Tony offered generously, gesturing widely. “Since I am so magnanimous and generous.”

“You’re also bleeding,” Bruce said, a thread of concern in his voice. He took Tony’s hand--which was bleeding, Tony saw, though he barely felt it-- in his own callused ones. “I’m so sorry, are you okay?”

Tony figured he must’ve squeezed the mini champagne bottle when he fell from the glass embedded in his palm. Luckily, the cuts looked shallow. “I’m fine,” he said. “I think. I probably won’t bleed out, but that’s about all I can say with confidence.”

Bruce, looking amused despite himself, examined his hand. “Well, I’m not that kind of doctor, but let me see if I can get this cleaned up for you,” he said, pulling a small first aid kit out of his jacket pocket.

“You’re not that kind of doctor, but you carry around a first aid kit?” Tony quirked an eyebrow.

Bruce flushed adorably. “It’s working out for you, isn’t it?”

“I’d say it is,” Tony purred, fluttering his lashes a little bit in a way he hoped looked flirty rather than creepy. It was ruined when Bruce swiped the alcohol wipe over his hand by Tony wincing at the sting. 

“You don’t need stitches,” Bruce said after a moment, cheeks still faintly red. “Do you prefer Star Wars or Frozen bandaids?”

Tony barked out a laugh at the seriousness with which the question was delivered. “That’s a hard choice, Doc,” he joked. “But I’ll have to go with Star Wars.”

“Good choice,” Bruce grinned and put the bandaid on. “You’re all set. Sorry, but I don’t have any lollipops to give you. I’m really not that kind of doctor.”

Tony cleared his throat, stalling. He didn’t want the conversation to end, not yet, but he knew that they were rapidly approaching the point where they headed their separate ways and never saw each other again. “Actually, I might be grievously injured,” he said, cradling his hand gingerly. “If you’re not that kind of doctor, how would you know if I’ve… uh… nicked an artery? I could be bleeding out very, very slowly. I think the Hippocratic Oath--”

“My PhD is in physics, I most certainly did not take the Hippocratic Oath,” Bruce interrupted helplessly, but he was still grinning.

“--says you have to keep me under observation for at least another hour,” Tony finished, shrugging. “So, what do you say? I know a place nearby with great milkshakes.”

Tony meant what he’d thought earlier; he could fall in love with Bruce in a heartbeat, provided the man kept smiling at him like that. “Sounds like I have no other choice,” Bruce said, fake gravity in his voice. “After all, what kind of doctor would I be if I didn’t?”

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos make me happy :))
> 
> come talk to me on tumblr [@imposter-human](https://imposter-human.tumblr.com/)


End file.
